Close to You
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Mikan have feelings for Natsume and she's not sure if she wants to tell him or not . But little does she know is that Natsume feels the same towards her . Will love bloom or will they still be friends ? Please R


**Disclaimer** : _i do not own Gakuen Alice or anything ._

**Summary**: _Mikan have feelings for Natsume and she's not sure if she wants to tell him or not . But little does she know is that Natsume feels the same towards her . Will love bloom or will they still be friends ? Please R&R_

_

* * *

_

I was sitting down on the couch in the living room with the air-conditioner running on high. My eyes were glued to the big screen TV. We had finally got some time off so I was watching a new drama with Sumire. It was so sad and I kept wiping my eyes with the tissue Sumire had handed me. I reached for another and found that the box was empty. I turned to Sumire to ask her what had happened to all the tissues when I noticed that she had a whole bunch of tissues in her lap.

"Permy , did you used up all the tissues?"

Sumire slightly turned her head, not really taking her eyes off the screen.

"Opps. I guess I did. It's so sad. I just can't stop myself from crying."

"It's ok. I'll go get another box."

"Huh? Oh ok Mikan."

Sumire turned back to the TV screen. She was very into the drama. I walked into the bathroom to get another box of tissues. It took a long time since all of the boxes of tissue were under all of the rolls of toilet paper we had. Hotaru-chan didn't like running out of anything, so whenever Anna went to the store to shop for us she told her to buy everything in bulk.  
I finally got a box and started to head back to the living room when Natsume came out of our room and started walking towards me. Natsume was the last person I wanted to see. I couldn't deal with being so close to him and not being able to do all the things I wanted to. I'd been avoiding him for the past week. Natsume stood right in front of me and blocked my path to the living room.

"Mikan , why are you avoiding me?"  
_'I'm avoiding you because I love you and I'm afraid I might ruin the relationship I have with you now_.'

"Natsume, I'm not."

"Oh. Well it feels like you're deliberately staying away from me."

"Well I'm not. Now can you please move? I am watching a drama with Permy."

Natsume moved out of the way and let me pass. I hurriedly sat back down on the couch and put the new box of tissues between me and Sumire. I tried to focus on the drama again and not think about Natsume. But that was easier said then done.

**-Later that night-**

All the other members were watching a movie including Natsume. I was lying quietly on my bed. Usually I would've loved to watch a movie with everyone, but I just didn't feel like it. The door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards my bed. '_Please don't be Natsume_.' But I knew it was him by the smell of his soap. Natsume always used his special soap when he took a bath. I loved the smell of it. He sat down and put a hand on my back. It made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to get away from Natsume since I was afraid of what I would say and do, but I liked the feeling of his hand on my back. So I just lay there while he started to make little circles on my back. It felt so good.

"Mikan, I know you're avoiding me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Natsume it's just that I…"

I rolled over and noticed exactly how close Natsume was to me. I got up and moved to the other side of their room. He followed me.

"Come on. Tell me. I know something is up."

I quickly moved, but wherever I went in our room Natsume followed. Finally he had me backed into a corner.

"Mikan, I want to know why you're staying away from me."

"Ok, Well…the thing is… I kind of… "

I was so nervous. I didn't know how to tell Natsume how I felt about him.

"Just say it already!"

"I love you! Happy now? "I started pacing back and forth across the room.

"I've been staying away from you because I love you and there are so many things I want to do, but know I can't. You have no idea how hard it's been. Knowing you're so near and not being able to do all the things I've wanted to.

Natsume caught Mikan by his arm and squeezed it. He had a huge smile on his face.

"You don't think I love you too? Mikan I love you so much. I've wanted to tell you for so long but never had the courage to. This past week has been horrible. You were avoiding me so I thought you had found out and was trying to stay away from me."

I just stared at Natsume in surprise. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

It took awhile for me to process that Natsume said he loved me.

"Really? You really love me?"

"Really. I love you Sakura Mikan. You crazy space cadet. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Natsume."

Natsume moved closer to me and hugged me very tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed a sigh of relief. We stood like that for who knows how long.

Finally we moved back towards my bed and landed with a thud. I was on the bottom and Natsume was on top of me. He got up and locked our door. He came back onto my bed and gave me a quick kiss.

"Now what were those things you wanted to do with me?" We both grinned

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the night.

* * *

  
**THE END **_. __Reviews are highly appreciated ^-^_


End file.
